Bloody Song
by whymustihaveausername
Summary: Len X OC -Mana has a secret that she can't tell anyone. What happens when Len finds out? Rating will change to 'M' eventually: For gore and violence.-  May have other pairings. :D ON HOLD!
1. New Student

**A/N:**

**Alrighty, my friend asked to write this...(She is needy... Cookiey599)  
**

**There will be more chapters as soon as i can think of something to do XD... NOTE: no albino llamas were harmed in the writing of this fanfic! (Maybe)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vocaloid or any of the characters in this fic. I want to own Makoto though PD. (He is manly and sexy!)  
**

***FANGIRL SQUEAL***

** Anyway here's the first chapter... OMA GAWD! a new pic of MAKOTO! YAYYAYYYYYYYYY (Cookiey is confused)**

**

* * *

****LEN POV**

**

* * *

**I glanced at the clock and back to my unbelievably boring, old and wrinkled, non-stop talking, stupid, and air headed science teacher. Who in my opinion, needs to drop dead or retire, cause I ain't learning NOTHING!

Five minutes left of this god-forsaken class. Mr. Davidson blabbed and blabbed on and on how there was this thing going on and this and that to do with global warming.

My gaze slithered to my twin, Rin, on the other side of the room. She was, as usual, starring off into space. Judging by her expression… she's thinking about llamas. No, wait… albino llamas. Rin sighed lovingly. Yup. Smirking I glanced back to the clock. Four minutes. Come on stupid clock! Go faster! Damnit! This is so boring!

"Kagamine! Are you listening!" I jerked my sight back to Mr. Davidson.

I blinked and straightened in my seat. Great, what did the wrinkled dino want now?

"I'm sorry Mr. Davidson. I didn't catch that…?" I muttered. He rolled his eyes and walked back to the board.

"I said, why do you think Global warming could bring the end to the-" just then the bell rang.

Oh thank god! I scooped up my stuff and jammed it into my bag, then hurried out of the room with everyone else.

"Kagamine Len! Detention after school!" I sighed and waved over my head.

Great, just fucking great! That's just what I really needed on top of all the homework I had for math. Damnit!

"Len. You're becoming careless." Looking down I glared at my tinny twin.

"Oh yeah? Who's the one daydreaming about albino llamas?" Rin blushed bright cherry red.

"How the hell did you know that?" she hissed.

She's kinda scary when she hisses, reminds me of cats. I don't like cats, especially fatty cats; they could like, sit on your head and suffocate you. I used to have a fatty cat, then it disappeared… or did it?

I grinned and tapped the side of my head, "You're too easy to read, plus you're my twin, stupid. Of course I'm going to know."

We reached our lockers and my bad mood set in.

"What do we have next?" I muttered. Rin looked down at her schedule,

"Socials." Fuck. This day was just getting worse and worse.

I grabbed my socials shit and slammed my locker closed. Rin jumped slightly.

"What's your problemo?" I looked down at her.

Her blonde hair was perfect as always. I rolled my eyes.

"This day, can't get worse." She nodded as if in agreement. Yup, could not get any worse.

* * *

In socials, we had a new student. Mana Sugita. She looked about average height, short brown hair, and green eyes. Red tank top and skinnies with black and white kicks. Nothing overly exciting. What happened next, though, will never leave my head, it's way too good.

As the girl, Mana, walked down the isle, she tripped over her own two feet and smashed her head right into my desk. Probably ruining her future in high school for like ever, and giving her a nasty headache.

Mana sat up, holding her head as everyone started laughing. I smirked.

"Watch where you're going. You could have killed my desk. It's sensitive you know." I told her.

Her green eyes flashed with anger and she stood up, her fists clenched at her sides.

"You mean like you pretty boy?" she hissed.

I blinked at her fierceness. She was kinda scary for a chick, and also kind of macho.

The teacher scrambled over to her. "Oh my! Come now, lets get you to the nurse!"

With one last death glare at me, Mana stalked out of the classroom with Ms. Williams.

After they were gone Rin walked up to me.

"That wasn't very nice, Len." She muttered. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh come on! She seriously had it coming for her!" I insisted. Rin rolled her eyes.

"You're such a ass sometimes." She muttered and sat back down next to her blue haired friend Miku.

Both girl shot glares at me. I smirked at them and waved, turning to my friends.

"Dude! She's gonna be the laughing stalk of the entire class for the rest of the year!"

"That was priceless!"

"Man, I wish I had that on camera!"

I laughed with them, but for some reason I couldn't get the image of the anger flashing through her green eyes. I felt kind of bad for what I said.

Rin and Miku were still giving me daggers, (making me feel REALLY uncomfortable)… by the time Mana and Ms. Williams came back from the nurse's office. She was holding an ice pack against her forehead, but it didn't look very serious. Her face was pale and when people started to whisper as she walked down the isle, she frowned deeply and avoided their eyes.

Her assigned seat was next to me. I could feel her starring at me. Finally, I had enough.

"Can I help you with something?" I hissed at her. She grinned.

"Nope, I'm just trying to figure out if you're a girl or a guy." She said.

Anger rose in the pits of my stomach, but before I could say anything she continued.

"By the way, your desk should apologize for giving me a headache. It totally ruined my day." She muttered and turned back to her work. I grinned. She was okay, for a clumsy girl who nearly killed my poor desk.

"Yes well, now I'm going to have to get it therapy, no thanks to you." I muttered, trying to hold back my grin. Mana huffed.

"I'm only paying half."

I chuckled, earning a stern look from Ms. Williams.

"Len, if you're not going to pay attention, then maybe you should stay after school." She said. I smiled sweetly at her.

"Sorry, but Mr. Davidson already beat you to it last period. So sorry." I said. Ms. Williams rolled her eyes but went back to writing on the board.

"Here." Mana muttered and handed me her notes. I starred blankly at her.

"When the hell did you have time to do this?" I asked. She smiled devilishly.

"Who said that you had to look at your paper to write notes?" she asked. I had to think about that one. It didn't really make sense to me. I looked back at her. She must have seen the utterly confused look on my face because she laughing softly and shook her head.

* * *

**MANA POV**

* * *

This guy. He pissed me off, yet at the same time; I couldn't help but be kind of happy around him. His blond hair and blue eyes held no judgment as they gazed at me, a grin plastered on his face. He made me feel welcome, considering the fact that no less than ten minutes ago I had smashed my head on his desk.

"So where did you move from?" Len asked. I shrugged.

"I was, um.. home schooled. You know, over-protective parents." _I also work for a demon named Amelia and rip people's hearts out with my bare hands._ I smiled. I couldn't tell him that. He probably wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Why are you smiling like that? Mana? Hellllooooo?" I jerked my gaze back to his blue one.

"Oh um, nothing." I muttered and sat back in my seat. I was done the notes. There was only about three minutes left in the class, so I decided to relax.

* * *

**LEN POV

* * *

**

She was grinning like something was funny and started to stare off into space.

"Why are you smiling?" I asked. No answer. "Mana? Hellllooooo?"

Her head jerked up and she looked at me, pricing me with her green gaze.

"Oh, um nothing." She muttered and slumped back in her chair.

Something was bothering her, I could tell. Something was bothering me too.

"Mana?"

She sighed and looked at me. "What?" she asked.

I bit my lip and looked down.

"I'm sorry about what I said… when you nearly killed my desk." I muttered. She laughed softly.

"It's fine pretty boy. I'm used to making a fool out of myself."

* * *

**MANA POV**

**

* * *

**He surprised me and I had to fake a laugh. I couldn't bring myself to smack him over the head, no matter how badly I wanted to.

Len smiled and sat back in his chair next to me.

"What do you have next period?" He asked suddenly. I had to think about that. After a second I gave up and dug my schedule from my pocket.

"Umm… English." I muttered. I hated English. No matter what anyone said, poems were annoying and corny. I hated writing more than anything though. It's not that I can't write stories, it's that they always wind up to be something about me ripped out hearts and killing vampires. (_Which is all surprisingly true. Ah the joys of working for a demon.)_

"English eh? With who?" Len asked, leaning over my desk to see. I looked down.

"Ms. Londer. Wow, that's an odd name…" I muttered, grinning slightly. I knew the name. Londer is an old family name. Vampire family. So I had an English teacher who was a vampire. Lovely. Hopefully I won't have to kill this one.

I looked back at Len. He was grinning.

"Same here." He said. I smirked and shook my head.

"Lets just hope that I don't smash my head on a desk again." I murmured as the bell rang.

"Free!" Len sang. I laughed along with him.

His twin, or at least they looked like twins, Rin came over and grinned at Len.

"Look who's being nice now?" she asked. Len rolled his eyes.

"Maybe I was just tired of you and Miku giving me the death glare." He said. I chuckled. I was having fun, I had to admit. But I couldn't forget why I was here. I took out a piece of paper and opened it. It was a note from Amelia that I've probably read at least twenty times:

Make sure you keep your cover. You will have a class with one of the Londer family_. _Three of your teachers are demons that I want dead. Deal with it and don't kill the Londer.

Have fun hunting. Remember the contract,

-Amelia.

It was signed with her mark, probably in her own blood.

I rolled my eyes at the last sentence. The contract.

* * *

**LEN POV**

* * *

Okay. This was starting to get weird. Ms. Londer kept looking at Mana, like Mana was going to kill her. Mana just grinned at Ms. Londer and handed her a note. I wonder what's going on. I shrugged mentally. None of my business; but that didn't mean that I wasn't going to ask Mana about it.

Bored, I looked around the class. Miku was gazing at my friend Kaito. I shuddered. He was so out of her league. Rin was more than likely daydreaming about llamas again; Makoto was glaring down at his paper. He looked up at me, his eyes bored.

"Hey. Help me out with this!" he whispered. "I so cannot write poetry! It's stupid!" I shook my head and smiled.

"Nope. You do it yourself."

"Come on blondie! Help me!" he hissed. I shuddered at the sound. Cats. I hate cats, and Makoto knew it. I glared and shook my head again.

Mana turned around in her seat to look at us, her eyes laughing. She looked at Makoto.

"No worries man. I can't write poetry either. It's stupid shit." She muttered turned back to me.

"I bet pretty boy can though, eh?" she asked. I narrowed my eyes.

"Nope. Couldn't write anything to save my life." I said, slowly sliding my poetry assignment into my binder.

* * *

**MANA POV**

* * *

Ms. Londer knew who I was when she called the attendance. Her already pale face palled more. She looked up at me. I grinned and waved. Ms. Londer continued down the list. I tore a sheet of paper out of my notebook and scribbled a note on it:

As Ms. Londer walked past me I handed the note to her, well aware that Len was watching.

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Wootness! :D Makoto is awesomesauce! :P There shall be more chapters and the rating shall change. (Not for sexual things) (Sadly)**

**Please Rate/Fav/Review! :D Thanks!  
**


	2. Anger issues

**K people! here's the next chapter!**

**Mana: This is lame. I want to kill something**

**Me: You will! eventually...**

**Mana: Erg. **

**Anyway... I DON'T OWN THE CHAPTERS!**

**Makoto: She wishes that she owned me though!**

**Me: *Drool***

**

* * *

****LEN POV

* * *

**

Finally! The day was over! After a brief discussion with Mr. Davidson about how my grandmother was in the hospital and I couldn't stay after school, Mana, Rin, Miku and I walked out the school's front doors in relief. I stopped walking and sniffed the air. Was something burning?

"Hey guys, don't wait up!" I called to the others. Mana looked over her shoulder and shrugged, and Rin waved over her head.

When I was sure that they were gone I backpedalled a few steps and went around the corner of the school. I was so right. Makoto, in all his tall glory was standing there, with a lighter and his poetry homework. Half the homework was burnt off.

"Wow. I didn't know you hated poetry that much." I said. Makoto jumped and looked at me.

"Christ, you scared the shit out of me." He murmured and lit the paper on fire again.

"You know, you're going to have to do it anyway. Once she finds out you 'lost' it she's gonna make you do it again." I said. Makoto shrugged.

"Not if I skip."

I laughed at that.

"Dude, you can't skip for the rest of the year! Eventually, you're going to have to do the damn homework!" I smirked.

Makoto sighed and clicked the lighter closed and shoved it into his jean pocket.

"I don't care. As long as I get to burn something to do with poetry then I'm happy." He grumbled and raked a hand through his chocolate brown hair.

I chuckled and shook my head. Makoto looked up.

"Shouldn't you be with Rin and the others?" he asked. I shook my head.

"Dude. Me and three other girls is so not fun. All they do is talk about girlie things." I muttered. Makoto chuckled.

"True, true." He said. I looked down at my phone as it dinged. It was a text from Rin.

_Don't bother coming home. I forgot my house keys and I KNW you won't have urs. Miku, Mana and I are going to the mall. Do w.e you want. I don't care._

I sighed and flipped my phone shut.

"I'm locked out. Again. The girls are going to the mall." I muttered. I was pissed off. This day went from bad, to worse in the span of a three second text.

* * *

**MANA POV

* * *

**

The mall. Oh god. Amelia kill me now. I stopped at the doors like there was an invisible wall.

"Please don't make me!" I grumbled, looking at Rin with a super pissed off look. Rin rolled her eyes.

"Oh come on! It's not like we have anything better to do!" Rin said, smiling.

"Actually. I think I have a appointment with a rope and a bridge. They told me to be early so I could do it in secret." I grumbled. Rin rolled her eyes at me and grabbed me by the arm, hauling me into the mall. She was strong for such a tinny person.

* * *

**LEN POV**

**

* * *

**"So what you wanna do?" I asked Makoto. He shrugged.

"Dunno. I'm kinda hungry. Wait.. you said Mana and the others went to the mall. Dude. We should stalk them. I'd be hilarious" Makoto said, grinning. I laughed.

"Wow, creeper much. But sounds fun. First I say we get food though. I'm hungry!"

* * *

**MANA POV

* * *

**

Oh. My. God.

Rin and Miku somehow got me into a pink sundress.

What. The. Fuck is wrong with them? Oh my god kill me now!

"Hmm.. pink doesn't really suit you, does it Mana?" Miku said. I rolled my eyes and glared at Rin. She smiled and shrugged.

"Why don't you twirl Mana?" Rin said.

"Why don't I twirl your head instead?" I mumbled, but twirled anyway.

Please, please, please, please kill me.

"Hmm.. nope, not her color. Why don't we try the red one with the black lace?" Miku suggested. I looked to where she was pointing. It was incredibly girly, with white flowers all over it and LACE. NOOOOOO!

"Hmm. I think I would rather wear a burlap sack." I said.

Rin pouted. Oh God. The puppy dog look. Shit. I sighed

"Fine."

Rin squealed and jumped up and down, clapping her hands like a three year old who thinks that Santa just left her a puppy on Christmas morning.

I grumbled under my breath and walked back into my changing stall. A few seconds later the dress was thrown over the door. I sighed and slipped it on.

* * *

**LEN POV

* * *

**

After Makoto and I grabbed a burger we decided to look for the girls.

I stopped.

"Dude. Isn't that Mana? In a dress?" I said, chocking on my Pepsi.

Makoto looked to where I was pointing and doubled over laughing.

"She looks miserable!" he laughed. I smiled and chuckled.

* * *

**MANA POV

* * *

**

"She looks miserable!"

My heart stuttered in my chest. NO. It couldn't be. I turned to the left and saw Len and Makoto doubled over laughing. When Len looked up I fingered him and stalked into the change room, changing back into my jeans and t**-**shirt. Ahhhh. Normal clothes.

I stalked past Miku and Rin, they were chuckling. Nice. Just perfect. Fuck them. I walked over to Makoto and Len and glared. Makoto snickered and started to laugh again. That's it! When he looked up I attempted to smash my fist into his nose. Which failed, since he grabbed my arm before the impact.

He raised an eyebrow and laughed, "Dude, you've got anger issues."

I frowned pulling my arm away from his grasp. Damnit he's pretty strong. And has got better reflexes then I thought. Well I did assume he was a dumb ass…

"Wow fail Mana." Len laughed, holding his stomach.

I glared and punched him across the face. Sucker! He fell on his butt and looked up at me, frowning and holding his face.

"Hey, what the hell!" He angrily stated.

Makoto started to laugh at him, which made me satisfied. Eventually Rin and Miku joined. Len pulled himself up as I walked away with Miku and Rin. At least I got to get my anger out on someone for wearing those damn dresses.

* * *

**LEN POV

* * *

**

That bitch! She broke my face! Makoto was still laughing as the girls walked away.

"Here. Let me help you." I blinked and looked up at Makoto. Just as I grabbed his hand he pulled it away and yelled,

"Not!" and walked away, laughing. I grumbled and stood up.

"Damn it. Go to hell." I muttered and walked after him, rubbing my sore cheek with my hand.

See? Worse and worse.

* * *

**There. Now be good and R&R, or fat stalker Len will sit on you. **

**O_O  
**


End file.
